Delírios
by Arsinoe do Egito
Summary: Será que a febre é capaz de criar delírios tão reais? A mente pode nos pregar peças tão perfeitas? Yaoi — Lemon — 1x2x3


Nya nya...esse fic é um presente muuuuuito especial pra minha miguinha, Celly!

Ta aí, moxa, espero que goste!

Ok...um avisinho somente.

Essa fic tem lemon, é um 1x2x3... por tanto se não gosta, volte daqui ok?

Quem curte...boa leitura!

* * *

**Delírios**

No momento que abri os olhos uma dor forte transpassou minha cabeça.

Por quanto tempo estava fora do ar?

Tentei mover meus braços e pernas e notei que estava tudo ok, apesar de estarem meio pesados.Tudo ok, tirando que a claridade parecia ferir meus olhos.

Merda! A guerra tinha acabado há pelo menos dois anos, então por que diabos eu estava com a sensação de que um inimigo entraria pela porta a qualquer segundo?

Respirei fundo, me sentando e notei que estava sobre um colchão macio e, com uma boa olhada em volta, percebi que era um quarto.

Não me era estranho aquele lugar...

Cela estranha.

Soltei uma pequena enxurrada de palavrões quando notei que estava nu.

Sem noção de tempo, com o corpo quente e... nu.

Onde estava Heero numa hora dessas?

– Duo? – Ergui meus olhos, subitamente assustado.

– Trowa? – Indaguei, confuso.

Meu antigo companheiro piloto apenas sorriu e fechou a porta atrás de si. Trazia nas mãos uma bandeja com alguns pedaços de panos, tiras brancas que não pareciam apropriadas para eu vestir.

Merda! Eu estava nu!

– Está tudo bem, Duo, eu vim cuidar de você. – Sua voz era macia, quase... quase sensual.

– O que aconteceu? – Indaguei, mas ele apenas deu um meio sorriso e delicadamente me fez deitar com as costas na cama.

O que... estava acontecendo?

Alguns pedaços do pano foram mergulhados em uma bacia e logo estavam em minha testa. Suspirei, quase aliviado, o contato com a água fria era bom.

– Trowa, é sério, o que aconteceu, por que estou... assim? – Suas mãos deslizaram por meu peito em uma carícia gentil e me sobressaltei.

– Calma, Duo... – Disse, simplesmente.

E, incompreensivelmente, eu me acalmei, fechando meus olhos e suspirando quando os panos úmidos foram passados por meu pescoço e peito.

Minha mente parecia nublada e se recusava a funcionar. Algo parecia errado... os toques em minha pele eram... suaves, carinhosos.

Deus! Era Trowa quem estava ali!

Ele não tentaria...

– Tão macio... – Arregalei meus olhos quando percebi que Trowa falava sobre meu corpo.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – Exigi, tentando me erguer.

– Calma, Duo, apenas fique calmo. – Eu neguei, mas não me mexi.

Merda! Merda! Merda!

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Por que simplesmente não me levantava?

Os dedos firmes contornaram meu rosto e desceram, suaves, por meu pescoço e ombros, provocando arrepios que achei que somente Heero conseguia.

Murmurei algo incoerente, mas Trowa ignorou e apenas continuou as carícias, me deixando levemente excitado e profundamente confuso.

Será que eu estaria... drogado?

Não... Trowa não me drogaria, ele era o melhor amigo de Heero, que era meu amante... e também havia Quatre... Deus! Que droga de confusão!

Sua língua juntou-se à exploração e juro... juro que tentei afastá-lo, chutá-lo, socá-lo, mas... as ações morriam antes mesmo de serem concretizadas.

Eu estava entorpecido e os toques... os malditos toques estavam me excitando.

Quando seus lábios buscaram os meus só consegui pensar em Heero... e virei o rosto, me recusando aquilo. Já era vergonhoso não conseguir resistir aos seus toques, mas daí a beijá-lo... não.

– Tudo bem, Duo... vai ficar tudo bem.

Por que ele ficava falando aquilo? Ele estava me tocando, me excitando e, por todos os diabos, eu estava gostando!

Minhas mãos estavam inertes, ao lado de meu corpo, enquanto sua língua brincava com minha sanidade, deslizando por meu pescoço e ombros.

– Pare... – Pedi, debilmente, mas ele apenas sorriu, mordendo a base de meu pescoço.

Eu gemi, erguendo involuntariamente os quadris.

Ele se afastou e eu respirei fundo, pensando que ele pararia e me explicaria o que estava realmente acontecendo.

Ah sim... eu ainda achava que existia uma explicação lógica.

Trowa era meu amigo e eu me recusava a achar que ele virara um maldito canalha assim... tão de repente.

Mas ele apenas se desnudou, deixando sua ereção completamente visível.

Eu corei, não acreditando no tanto que aquela visão me excitava.

Trowa era... lindo, tinha que admitir.

Não tanto quanto Heero, mas...

Heero... droga!

O pensamento fez meu coração afundar e antes que tivesse consciência do que estava fazendo, me ergui e imprensei Trowa na parede, apertando seu pescoço.

– Duo, fique calmo. – Ele pediu, parecendo pouco se importar que eu queria sufocá-lo.

Não que eu tivesse forças pra isso.

Minhas mãos estavam fracas e logo Trowa as tirou de seu pescoço, levando-as aos lábios e beijando-as.

– Por favor... – Implorei, me sentindo um inútil.

Ele sorriu e voltou a me deitar na cama, dessa vez de uma forma um pouco mais firme e, antes que pudesse processar qualquer coisa, estava com os braços incomodamente amarrados na cabeceira da cama.

– Não queremos você me enforcando, certo? – Arregalei os olhos, chocado.

Aquilo não era real, era?

Tentei mover os braços, um pouco mais bruscamente, mas só o que consegui foi fazê-los doerem pela fricção com o pano.

– Trowa, por que está fazendo isso?

– Vou cuidar de você... – Ele afirmou e eu não consegui negar.

Droga! Eu queria, eu _precisava_ sentir aquelas mãos em mim.

Ele sorriu, suavemente, e deitou sobre meu corpo, tomando cuidado em não me machucar com seu peso. Sua língua roçou em meu pescoço e eu gemi mais uma vez, tonto com aquele calor molhado em minha pele.

Ok, eu estava apavorado por Trowa estar fazendo aquilo e mais apavorado ainda porque... eu não conseguia resistir.

Eu poderia dizer que não queria, mas as palavras não deixavam meus lábios.

Eu só consegui gemer quando seus lábios passaram a distribuir beijos por todo meu corpo, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam minhas coxas.

A certa altura ele ergueu os olhos e encontrou os meus. Suspirei, me impedindo de olhá-lo.

Resistir estava fora de cogitação, primeiro porque não conseguia e segundo... droga! Aquela língua estava tão perto... tão perto de aliviar aquela queimação em meu baixo ventre...

Suas mãos apertaram minhas coxas e sua boca chegou perigosamente perto de minha ereção, completamente necessitada.

Ergui os quadris, puxando meus pulsos, parecendo recuperar a força que havia faltado instantes antes. Eu queria... precisava...

Seus dedos envolveram meu membro e eu gritei, completamente descontrolado.

– Assim é melhor... – Ele sussurrou e rapidamente passou a língua por meu sexo.

Eu sabia que não agüentaria muito mais... os toques, unidos a minha posição, completamente vulnerável, e a forma que tudo acontecia eram o bastante para me alçar a um dos orgasmos mais loucos da minha vida.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

A porta se abriu e eu abri os olhos, encontrando dois orbes azuis.

Aquele azul que eu tanto amava.

– Hee... – Murmurei, sentindo meus olhos encherem-se d'água.

Ótimo... eu perderia o homem que amava por uma situação que sequer entendia.

Pensei que ele explodiria ou algo assim, mas Heero apenas caminhou lentamente até nós e sentou-se na cama, perto o suficiente para que seus quadris roçassem em minha pele.

Como eu iria explicar tudo aquilo?

Droga! Meu corpo me traía e Trowa ainda estava entre minhas pernas!

Eles se entreolharam e no exato instante que pensei que haveria uma briga, troca de socos ou algo parecido, Heero se inclinou e desamarrou meus pulsos.

Arregalei os olhos, completamente assustado.

– Heero...

– Shh. – Sorriu docemente e abriu os braços em um convite mudo.

Pisquei, confuso, mas não recusei e me joguei sobre ele, sentindo seus braços fortes me envolverem carinhosamente.

– Heero, eu... eu...

– Vai ficar tudo bem, meu anjo, fique calmo.

As mesmas palavras de Trowa.

Que espécie de jogo doentio era aquele?

Solucei, me agarrando a Heero, completamente confuso. Simplesmente não conseguia entender! Primeiro Trowa e aquele comportamento estranho, depois minhas forças que pareciam esvair-se, e finalmente Heero tão carinhoso depois de me ver... depois de ver Trowa entre minhas pernas.

Oh... havia algo muito estranho naquilo tudo.

Será que era algum tipo de droga? Ou alguma alucinação?

Quando pensei em vocalizar minhas dúvidas, senti os dedos firmes de Heero tocarem minha ereção.

Droga!

Eu simplesmente não conseguia raciocinar quando ele me tocava.

Gemi, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço, apertando meus dedos em suas costas.

– Hee... meu Deus... Hee... – Murmurei, incoerente, sentindo-o me manipular mais vigorosamente.

Ergui meu rosto, buscando seus lábios e ele sorriu antes de me beijar. Ao contrário do que pensei, o toque foi carinhoso e quase hesitante.

Foi quando me lembrei que Trowa ainda estava ali.

Nu e excitado.

Era uma brincadeira de mau gosto... só podia.

Tentei me afastar, perguntar a Heero o que acontecia, mas todas as minhas dúvidas e perguntas sumiram, quando ele me puxou, fazendo-me sentar em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo.

Os toques de Heero sempre me deixavam louco e naquele momento... naquele momento eu mal conseguia pensar no resultado de um mais dois.

Minha cabeça caiu sobre seu ombro e gritei, a beira de um orgasmo incontrolável. Quando pensei que finalmente chegaria a meu ápice... Heero diminuiu os toques.

O xinguei de todos os nomes que conhecia, profundamente chateado por ele brincar daquela forma comigo. Droga! Eu _precisava_ de um alívio!

– Heero... – Me calei quando senti um toque úmido em minha nuca. – Trowa?

Não recebi resposta, mas o toque macio continuou, provocando arrepios absurdos pela extensão de minhas costas.

Ok. Uma parada para minha pobre mente tentar funcionar, mesmo que apenas um pouco.

Eu estava sentado sobre as coxas de Heero, que estava com as mãos em minhas nádegas, inclinado sobre seu corpo e Trowa, veja bem, não era outro Trowa, era aquele mesmo... que pilotava um Gundam. Pois bem... Trowa parecia estar ajoelhado atrás de mim, seu corpo roçando no meu e suas mãos em minha cintura.

– Relaxe, meu anjo. – Heero disse, seus lábios buscando novamente os meus.

Eu assenti, incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Ora... o que mais eu poderia fazer?

Meu corpo estava pegando fogo e, por mais que não quisesse admitir, ter Heero, o homem que amava, e Trowa, que era um belo espécime, tão perto de mim, me excitava... e muito.

Senti os braços de Trowa me envolverem mais firmemente e meu corpo foi colado ao seu. Seus dedos encontraram minha ereção e eu gemi, jogando a cabeça para trás, deitando-a em seu ombro.

Em minha frente os olhos de Heero brilhavam daquela forma que só acontecia quando ele estava... mortalmente excitado.

Apertei minhas mãos no ombro de Heero e mordi os lábios, me impedindo de gemer mais alto.

Ora... vai que Quatre também resolvesse aparecer?

Apaguei esse pensamento bizarro e suspirei, feliz, ao sentir os lábios firmes de Heero sobre os meus. Eu o amava, por Deus! Eu o amava com cada fibra do meu ser, cada pedacinho do meu corpo pertencia somente a ele.

– Vamos, Duo... – Trowa sussurrou baixinho em meu ouvido.

Gemi por entre o beijo, arqueando meu corpo e me rendendo ao orgasmo mais louco de minha vida.

Nas minhas costas, Trowa suspirou e roçou seu corpo no meu, deixando clara sua excitação contra minhas nádegas.

Fiquei por vários e vários instantes mergulhado naquele calor que o orgasmo provocava, completamente alheio à situação bizarra que me encontrava.

Minha mente ficou em branco e senti, levemente, alguém me deslocar e me deitar novamente.

– Muito bom, meu anjo... – Ouvi a voz doce de Heero e sorri, buscando seus lábios. – Acha que pode mais?

– Tudo que quiser, amor. – Respondi sem pensar.

Virei de encontro a seu corpo e deslizei meus dedos por seu abdômen, ansioso por arrancar suas roupas. Mas mãos um pouco maiores que as minhas pareciam ter o mesmo objetivo.

Passou um momento estranho onde eu ponderava se deixaria ou não o _meu_ Heero nu, exposto aos olhos famintos de Trowa.

– Tudo bem, meu anjo. – Heero afirmou.

– Não! – Retruquei, o abraçando possessivamente.

Eu podia agüentar toques estranhos em minha pele, mas nunca que tocassem em Heero.

Ele riu suavemente e se despiu sozinho, sentando em seguida, sendo imitado por nosso amigo de olhos verdes, que ficou ao seu lado.

Fui afastado gentilmente e presenciei Trowa acariciando Heero com o mesmo cuidado que havia feito comigo. Seus dedos roçaram o peito nu e insinuaram-se por seu baixo ventre, mas não tocou na ereção desperta que havia ali.

Estavam sentados, um de frente para o outro, enquanto eu estava um pouco afastado, também sentado e olhando embasbacado para a cena.

– Vamos, Duo... venha conosco. – Trowa sussurrou, puxando minha mão e colocando-a em sua coxa.

Olhei, hesitante, para Heero, que sorriu e tocou a ereção de Trowa, fazendo-o jogar a cabeça para trás e gemer contidamente.

Aquilo foi... estranhamente excitante e me vi avançando sobre Trowa, beijando seu pescoço e acariciando seu tórax.

Meus dedos encontraram-se com os de Heero e, juntos, passamos a manipular a ereção de Trowa em um joguinho extremamente excitante.

Cristo! Eu jamais havia ficado tão... excitado em toda a minha vida.

Os gemidos que deixavam os lábios de Trowa começaram a transformarem-se em ofegos descontrolados e eu Heero sorrimos, antecipando o que aconteceria.

Ok... era estranho, mas... droga! Era excitante.

Quando pensei que Trowa alcançaria sua própria conclusão, ele afastou nossas mãos e, após trocar um olhar estranho com Heero, sorriu para mim, acariciando meu rosto.

– Amor... – Heero chamou, carinhosamente. – Toque ele.

Eu gemi, mal acreditando no que Heero estava pedindo.

– Hee...

– Vamos, meu anjo... eu quero. – Assenti, incapaz de negar qualquer coisa a ele.

Bem... se o próprio Heero queria... que era eu para dizer que não?

Aquele dia já estava estranho mesmo.

Com movimentos firmes, fiz Trowa sentar-se com as costas apoiadas no espaldar da cama, com as pernas ligeiramente abertas.

Sem preâmbulos... ele não era Heero afinal das contas.

Fiquei de gatinhas na cama e engoli seu membro, ouvindo um grito alto em resposta.

Dedos fortes, provavelmente de Trowa, afundaram-se em meus cabelos, incitando-me a continuar a felação.

Como se eu fosse parar.

O gosto levemente diferente passou desapercebido quando senti um toque úmido entre minhas nádegas. Contorci-me, tentando gemer, mas os dedos em meus cabelos me impediram de fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse deixar aquele membro ir fundo em minha garganta.

Ouvia, vagamente, os gemidos controlados de Trowa.

Ora... ele arrancara gritos de meus lábios e quando eu o tocava ele tentava de controlar? Não era justo... não era...

A situação estranha sumiu de minha mente e me concentrei em arrancar sons mais desesperados dos lábios de meu amigo de olhos verdes. Finquei meus dedos em seu quadril e deixei seu membro deslizar até minha garganta, sugando-o de forma faminta.

Pensei por um instante em Heero e, como se lesse meus pensamentos, ele se posicionou atrás de meu corpo, debruçando-se e beijando minhas costas, deixando sua língua traçar um caminho imaginário por minha coluna.

Meu corpo ameaçou pegar fogo pela situação.

A minha frente Trowa ofegava, completamente absorto nas sensações que minha boca provocava e atrás de mim... eu só podia imaginar o olhar faminto de Heero em minhas nádegas.

– Duo... – Heero chamou, suavemente. – Relaxe.

Eu obedeci e, sem mais avisos, um dedo me penetrou. A queimação conhecida me assaltou, mas nada poderia ser melhor que aquilo... eu desejava, precisava de Heero dentro de mim, me completando e tornando aquele prazer ainda mais arrebatador.

Os dedos de Trowa soltaram-se de meus cabelos e ergueram meu rosto, no exato instante que um segundo dedo penetrou meu corpo.

Gemi, me perdendo em seus olhos verdes.

Ele parecia... fascinado.

E não era para menos.

A visão do meu corpo sendo subjugado pelos dois devia ser bem tentadora.

– Você fica lindo assim. – O ouvi sussurrar e sorri, passando a língua levemente por seu membro.

Eu já havia desistido de pensar e só queria sentir.

Se fosse um sonho ótimo. Se fosse real... ótimo também. Não fora eu que procurara por aquilo, fora Trowa que de repente surtara e resolvera que dormir comigo era algo normal e Heero... droga! Eu aceitaria qualquer coisa que Heero quisesse.

E se ele me queria ali, entre ele e Trowa, gemendo de prazer por ter dois corpos tão másculos me tomando... que fosse.

No momento que pensei em soltar alguma gracinha, os dedos conhecidos deixaram meu corpo, e senti algo bem maior roçar em minha entrada.

– Olhe para mim. – Trowa ordenou, segurando meu queixo com mais força.

Arregalei os olhos, assustado pelo tom tão... desesperado.

– Trowa... – Sussurrei, mas ele me sorriu, acariciando meu rosto.

Mãos firmes apertaram meus quadris e gemi, sentindo o corpo tão conhecido me penetrar. Heero era tão... quente. Tão maravilhosamente cuidadoso... tive vontade de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, implorando para que fizesse amor comigo como sempre fazia.

Mas os olhos verdes a minha frente, não me davam muitas escolhas.

– Duo? – O corpo de Heero debruçou-se sobre mim e suprimi um gemido dolorido. – Tudo bem, meu anjo?

– Sim, amor... está tudo bem. – Respondi, sem desviar os olhos de Trowa.

– Então... faça. – A voz rouca fez meus últimos fios de racionalidade arrebentarem-se.

Sem sequer pensar, engolfei o membro a minha frente, ouvindo um gemido aliviado de Trowa.

Oh... ele estava excitado há _muito_ tempo e merecia um alívio.

Heero se retirou parcialmente de meu corpo e voltou a me penetrar em seguida, arrancando um grito sufocado de meus lábios. Ele _realmente_ sabia como me tocar.

Quando pensei que poderia me acostumar com a posição em que estava, Trowa ajoelhou-se, me forçando a espalmar as mãos na cama.

Oh, Deus!

Naquela posição eu não conseguia controlar meus próprios movimentos. Estava a mercê das estocadas de Heero em meu corpo e os movimentos de Trowa em minha frente.

Mal podia respirar com o prazer que me atingia a todo momento. Ouvia os gemidos de ambos e engolia os sons de meu próprio prazer, incapaz de vocalizá-los.

Não que importasse.

Os sons que eles faziam eram o bastante.

Os dedos de Heero soltaram meus cabelos e, logo depois, fincaram-se em meus quadris. Empurrei meu corpo contra ele, ouvindo-o gemer, num misto entre o prazer e a surpresa.

Trowa ofegava, agarrando tão firmemente meus cabelos, que minha cabeça já latejava fracamente. Mas isso também não era importante. Saber que meu belo amigo ofegava e se movia daquele jeito por minha causa... fazia qualquer dor valer a pena.

Os dois pareceram estabelecer um ritmo propício. Para eles. Quando o membro de Heero não estava fundo em meu corpo, era Trowa quem se perdia em minha boca, quase me sufocando.

Eu estava à mercê dos dois, completamente embevecido pelo prazer que isso me causava. Era dominado, sem direito a sequer gemer... e isso me excitava loucamente.

Meu coração batia alucinado e minha respiração estava rápida, enquanto minha mente ameaçava colapsar, não entendo tudo aquilo.

Mas nada importou no momento que senti jatos quentes invadirem meus lábios. Ergui meus olhos, vendo Trowa ofegar, com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

Atrás de mim, Heero aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, me preenchendo em seguida, gemendo alto, como eu raramente ouvia.

Caí, exausto, sobre Trowa, minha cabeça em sua coxa, quando Heero desabou sobre mim, me imprensando contra o colchão.

Deus! O que fora aquilo?

Tentei me mover, insatisfeito, sentindo meu membro roçar nos lençóis.

– Por favor... – Gemi, incoerente e Heero pareceu entender, pois saiu de dentro de mim e deitou-se ao meu lado, me virando.

– Tão lindo... tão meu...

Fechei os olhos, repentinamente arrependido... droga! Eu não conseguia sequer pensar em trair Heero e de repente, eu estava tocando outro homem e... gostando.

– Duo? – A voz de Trowa me fez afundar ainda mais em minha tristeza.

– Estou bem... – Respondi, ofegante. – Só... insatisfeito. – Expliquei, apontando meu membro.

O senti se mover na cama e logo seus lábios estavam meu sexo, sugando-o como eu havia feito momentos antes.

Procurei os olhos de Heero e ele me sorriu, beijando meus lábios e bebendo meus gemidos.

Meus dedos estavam nos fios curtos dos cabelos de Trowa, empurrando-o, puxando-o... implorando para que aquela tortura acabasse e eu pudesse descansar e pensar sobre aquilo tudo.

– Amor... tão bom... – Heero sussurrou. – Assim... pra mim, vamos, meu anjo...

Sua voz foi o suficiente para me fazer gritar e explodir no segundo orgasmo desde que aquilo tudo começou.

Com o corpo satisfeito e fraco, me aconcheguei em seu peito, sentindo Trowa abraçar-me por trás, afundando o rosto em meus cabelos.

Ok... fora estranho, mas eu não me lembrava de sentir tanto prazer antes.

– Ele é maravilhoso, Heero. – Ouvi Trowa sussurrar.

– Sim... é perfeito. – Sorri, me sentindo extremamente aquecido entre os dois corpos quentes.

Caí em um abençoado sono, abraçado por dois pares de braços fortes.

**1x2x3x1x2x3x1x2x3x1x2x3x1x2x3x1x2x3x1x2x3x1x2x3x1x2x3x1x2x3x1x2x3**

Novamente a tarefa de abrir os olhos me pareceu... dolorosa.

Não que eu quisesse olhar para algo... ou alguém, quando certas lembranças invadiram minha mente.

Senti meu rosto esquentar e me recusei a abrir os olhos.

Tudo estava em meio a uma névoa meio estranha, mas ainda sim eu lembrava o suficiente para saber que havia ultrapassado certos limites.

Trowa! Pelo amor de Deus! Eu havia feito sexo com Trowa!

E com Heero!

Com os dois juntos!

Eu havia sido tão... descarado, tão despudorado. Mas... eu não era assim! Eu corava até mesmo quando Heero insinuava algo perto de alguém!

Como eu pudera chegar a me deitar com os dois? Como eu pudera tocar outro que não fosse Heero?

– Amor? – A voz suave e tão conhecida me arrepiou e eu senti meus olhos encherem-se d'água.

O que Heero estaria pensando de mim?

– Me desculpe... me desculpe... – E ele me abraçou.

Suas roupas roçaram em meu peito nu e eu abri os olhos, assustado.

Heero estava nu pelo que me lembrava.

– Duo, está tudo bem, meu amor. – Ele disse, me abraçando carinhosamente. – Eu estou aqui, já passou.

Hum... eu também estava de calças.

Será que ele me vestiu? Ou será que foi Trowa?

O olhei, interrogativo. O que estava acontecendo? Havia uma preocupação genuína em seus olhos e eu pisquei, confuso.

– Heero? – Chamei, hesitante.

– Está tudo bem, amor, já passou. – Droga! Do que ele estava falando?

E por que... não estava bravo?

Olhei em volta e notei três pares de olhos curiosos sobre mim. Droga! Trowa também estava lá, com Quatre e Wufei.

Corei, desviando o olhar.

– Hee? Você não está bravo comigo? – Perguntei, baixinho, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço.

– Por que estaria, meu anjo? – Me afastei, completamente confuso.

Não poderia ter sido um sonho... poderia?

Havia uma bacia na mesinha de cabeceira, alguns panos e remédios.

O que...

– Ele está confuso, Heero, não deve se lembrar. – Quatre disse, me sorrindo.

Lembrar? Droga! Por que Quatre parecia preocupado? Ele deveria me odiar! Eu havia feito sexo com o namorado dele!

– Não lembra, Duo? – Olhei desconfiado para Heero, mas neguei.

– Me diz. – Pedi e ele sorriu, se sentando e me acomodando entre suas pernas, com a cabeça em seu peito.

– Eu e os rapazes saímos para atender um chamado de Relena, lembra-se? – Forcei minha mente e assenti. – Trowa voltou um pouco antes e disse que te encontrou ardendo em febre, jogado no sofá da sala.

Ok... eu lembrava da viagem deles. Eu não fora junto porque... bem fora Relena quem chamara, isso já era motivo suficiente para eu não ir.

Estávamos em uma das mansões de Quatre, um convite do próprio para comemorar dois anos do fim da guerra.

Até aí eu lembrava.

– E? – Indaguei.

– Ele te trouxe para cá, o quarto dele, e cuidou de você até eu chegar. – Concluiu.

– Você estava meio que... delirando, Duo. – Trowa disse.

Olhei, desconfiado, para Heero e em seguida para Trowa... para Heero de novo e para Trowa.

Eles não pareciam estar mentindo.

– Como eu estava realmente, Trowa? – Perguntei, encarando-o abertamente.

Ele deu um sorriso cansado e suspirou abraçando Quatre.

– A princípio você dormiu, mas suava tanto que eu tive que tirar suas roupas e lhe dar um banho frio. Passou várias horas dormindo e eu ficava vindo aqui, passando alguns panos molhados em seu rosto, até que na última vez que entrei você estava acordado, mas estava delirando. – Suspirei. – Eu ficava conversando com você, dizendo para se acalmar, que tudo ficaria bem, mas... você não parecia melhorar. – Notei o tom de finalização, mas continuei encarando-o, pedindo mudamente para continuar. – Até que Heero chegou e ficamos nós dois aqui, mas você continuava delirando, dizendo coisas incoerentes... até que dormiu de repente.

– Estranho... – Murmurei.

– Inexplicável, na verdade. – Quatre concluiu. – Mas de qualquer forma você se sente melhor?

– Só minha cabeça que dói. – Respondi, completamente confuso.

O quarto não tinha vestígios de sexo. Nem meu corpo, nem o de Heero.

Diabos!

– Heero, foi só isso que aconteceu? – Perguntei, sentindo minha cabeça doer imensamente.

– Sim, meu anjo, você só ficou delirando e me deixou muito preocupado. – Ele respondeu, suave. – Não tem idéia do que aconteceu? Do que aconteceu depois que saímos?

– Eu... – Forcei a mente, mas não consegui lembrar de nada. – Eu fiquei aqui, vendo TV... nada demais. – Afirmei. – Mas uma febre assim não surge do nada.

– Claro que não, por isso, você vai fazer uns exames. – Quatre conclui, sorrindo.

– Ok. – Disse, simplesmente, confuso demais pra construir frases mais elaboradas.

Fora tudo um... sonho? Um delírio? Não... era real demais, se fechasse os olhos podia sentir os toques de Trowa no meu corpo.

Me movi, mas nenhuma dor me assaltou.

Eu nunca, nunca mesmo tinha pensado em Trowa desse jeito... e nem estava tão necessitado a ponto de querer algo assim. Heero me satisfazia... e muito!

Então, por que diabos eu havia sonhado com aquilo?

Se é que foi realmente um sonho.

– Heero? O que eu... falava enquanto estava delirando?

– Você gemia, algumas coisas incoerentes, não sei direito. – Ele respondeu, sério. – Mas estava com uma grande ereção. – Seus olhos estreitaram-se. – Era em mim que você pensava, não?

Corei, olhando para Trowa, mas ele não parecia ter ouvido o que Heero havia dito.

– Hee... só isso?

– Duo, onde você quer chegar? No que estava pensando que está te deixando tão apavorado? – A desconfiança em sua voz me deu a certeza de que ele não estava mentindo.

Eu estava apenas sonhando... sim fora isso.

A voz de Trowa provavelmente desencadeou aquele sonho estranho... por isso ele só falava para eu ficar calmo e que iria cuidar de mim... sim... era isso.

Heero não mentiria para mim, não... não faria isso comigo. Ele me amava.

Relaxei nos braços fortes e suspirei, aliviado.

Fora só uma peça que minha mente doentia me pregara.

Eu não me deitaria com Trowa... ele não me tocaria e Heero não aprovaria algo assim.

Era estúpido pensar nisso.

– Não é nada, amor, só tive um sonho estranho... absurdo, pareceu real, mas claro que não era... ah... que absurdo.. – Eu ri, abraçando-o fortemente.

Ele retribuiu, murmurando o quanto ficara preocupado e como me abraçara quando estava ardendo em febre.

Bem... a febre... eu poderia ter ficado naquele estado por Heero ter ido encontrar Relena. Conhecia-me o suficiente para saber que _meu_ Heero perto daquela garota irritante era o suficiente para me deixar doente.

Sem contar que... olhando aqueles orbes azuis que tanto amava, o sonho não parecia nada mais que isso... um sonho.

Me acomodei mais sobre o peito forte, como um filhotinho de cachorro feliz. Eu me sentira tão mal ao pensar que podia ter traído meu Heero...

Mas não... não acontecera.

– Meu anjo, você realmente parece melhor. – Heero sussurrou, beijando minha testa docemente.

Eu sorri, como um idiota, completamente feliz.

– Bem, vamos deixar vocês sozinhos. – A voz de Wufei soou pela primeira vez e eu sorri pra ele. – Barton pode ficar com Winner em outro quarto.

Todos assentiram e se retiraram silenciosamente.

Ergui o rosto, querendo agradecer meus amigos por sua preocupação, mas só Trowa ainda estava no quarto, me encarando e sorrindo... de forma sensual.

Arregalei os olhos, confuso, e ele piscou, marotamente, saindo em seguida.

Olhei para Heero, vendo-o dar um meio sorriso insinuante.

– Hee... o que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntei.

– Nada que você não tenha sentido, meu anjo. – Me afastei, assustado.

Mas que merda...

– Vem... – Ele abriu os braços e eu hesitei, mas não consegui resistir, me jogando sobre ele.

– Hee...

– Shh. – E me beijou.

Retribuí, incerto se era sonho... ou realidade.

Owari

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado!

Té a próxima!


End file.
